


The Lost Letters

by Sionna_Raven



Series: Background fics to 'Snacks and Letters' [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionna_Raven/pseuds/Sionna_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mother inquires about her sons and she receives answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Letters

12 Grimmauld Place, late 1979

Cissa dear,

 

I'm sending this owl because I'm worried about Regulus. He looked a bit troubled when he left on Wednesday night and I haven't seen him since. It's been over a week now. I assume he planned something with …... his friends and I sincerely hope that your husband might have heard about it.

It's hard for a mother to see her babies grow up and leave home to follow their own ways.

I'm very proud of how Regulus has taken up his responsibility for the welfare of wizardkind when his brother was such a disappointment. You know that he is loyal to his blood and will never yield before those who don't understand what it means to be a pure-blooded wizard.

I do understand that it may not be possible to fill me in on the details of his doings, but any news to comfort a mother's heart will be appreciated. I heard you are expecting, too; congratulations. When you will hold your little one in your arms next summer, you will understand. After Orion's death, Regulus is the only joy I have left.

 

Your aunt Walpurga

 

…......................................................................…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Malfoy Manor, late 1979

Dear Walpurga,

 

it grieves to be the bearer of such a message. I have taken it upon myself because your niece's state demands her to avoid any troubling occupation.

Your son and my dear young friend Regulus is, for all we know, dead.

I'm afraid I cannot tell you any details. Believe me, it is not that I do not want to, but we really don't know what happened.

Regulus has been expected to attend a casual get-together at my house on the day he disappeared. When he didn't show up, we got slightly worried. If it wasn't him, his absence might have roused suspicion, but Regulus without any doubt is one of our most loyal and reliable friends. Later that evening our worries have been unmistakably confirmed by the power of the magic that binds us all together. His death has to be taken as a fact. What misfortune or evil befell him on his way to us, remains a mystery. I will do my utmost to inquire with my contacts at the Ministry, but I doubt that any official report has been filed or I'd been informed already. Unfortunately, there are certain members of the wizarding world who won't stop at anything to take down and destroy such bright and promising young men as Regulus was.

I assure you of my deepest sympathy. Your family (those of us who still understand the meaning of blood relations) will be at your side if you need us. Cissa regrets that her condition keeps her from visiting you right now. She sends you her love.

If you permit, I will call on you on my next visit to London.

 

Yours sincerely

Lucius Malfoy

 

 ….................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

November 1981

 

Dear Mrs Black,

 

I regret to inform you that your request to visit the prisoner Sirius Black in Azkaban has been denied. As you well know Sirius Black is held under the Special Act against Dark Wizards for atrocious crimes like the murder of 12 helpless Muggles and one wizard, membership in the criminal group called the Death Eaters and the practice of Dark Magic against the laws and customs of the British Wizarding Community.

Prisoners under the Dark Wizards' Act are subject to the highest security measures which do not allow contact with relatives or friends or any other persons outside the official investigation process of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Auror Office or Members of the Wizengamot. No exceptions can be made.

Your objections to your son's arrest have been reviewed by the Department and have been judged unfounded against the overwhelming evidence against him. It is only natural that a mother cannot believe her eldest and only surviving son capable of such crimes. The execution of justice has to rely on facts and evidence and cannot be influenced by sympathy for a grieving mother.

 

Yours sincerely

Bartemius Crouch

Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

 


End file.
